Misconceptions
by x.Miss.x.Jackie.x
Summary: [slash JSxWT] [Highschool Setting] Will is dating Elizabeth, but what happens when he meets a guy named Jack and begins questioning himself?


**Title:** Misconceptions  
**Author:** Miss Jackie  
**Pairing:** Will Turner/Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** 'M' for future chapters. 'K+' for this chapter. 

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Jack, Will, Elizabeth, or Ana. Don't own PotC. My birthday is coming up though... can I have Captain Jack? D 

**Warning:** This contains slash. Don't like, don't read. 

**Author Notes: **This is the first fic I've ever posted online. Usually I only let my friends read my fics, so I'm really nervous. x.x; I think the first couple of paragraphs are pretty boring sincethey're mostly describing things. It gets better as it goes along, though. 

x.X.x 

Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner were just starting their junior year of high school. They weren't as nervous as they had been at the beginning of their freshmen and sophomore years. Perhaps it was because they already knew most of their peers and were practically incapable of getting lost, having been there two years before.

Also, it was lucky for them that their schedules allowed them to have most of their classes together. Spanish, english, history, biology, and creative movement. Will would've never taken creative movement on his own free will but somehow, Elizabeth managed to talk him into taking it with her. Second period was the only time they wouldn't be in class together. That was the time when Will went off to health while Elizabeth went to algebra.

x.X.x

When they walked into Spanish class, they noticed that the desks were set up in rows: three horizontal rows on the left side of the room, and three on the right, with four seats in each row. They also noticed that the teacher had put a pre-made seating chart up on the board.

Will sat in the back corner next to some guy named Jack. Elizabeth sat at the opposite end of that row next to a girl named Ana.

"Write me a note, 'kay?" Elizabeth told Will before they took their seats.

As soon as he sat down, he pulled out a piece of paper and began writing:

_Lizzy,_

_Hey! Do you think this class will be easy? You're pretty good at Spanish, so it should be a piece of cake for you._

"Mm, cake sounds good right now."

"Excuse me?"

"Cake. Ya mentioned cake."

Will looked up at his new Spanish partner. He had long, dark hair and he wore a great deal of black eyeliner around his dramatic brown eyes. "Not to you…"

"Who's Lizzy? Do you think she's hot? Do you want to get in her pants?"

"Her name is Elizabeth and she's my girlfriend. I'd rather you didn't ask me questions that involve "getting into someone's pants"."

"Ah, I see… wait, girlfriend? You mean you're not gay?" Jack raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"No! You don't even know me! Why would you just assume that I'm gay?"

"No offense, luv, you just seem really… what's the word for it? Feminine, perhaps?"

"Feminine? You think I act like a girl? I'm not the one wearing makeup."

"Never said I was straight, did I?" Jack grinned.

Will rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to the note he was writing.

"Tell her I said hi."

"What?"

"You're girlfriend… tell her Jack says hi."

"Would you just leave me alone? Please?"

"Just being friendly, luv."

"A little too friendly."

"I could be friendlier." Jack reached over and placed his hand on Will's inner thigh.

Will gasped. "What are you doing!"

"Uh, rubbing your leg, duh." Jack replied, sarcastically.

"I know that, but why?"

"'Cause I like ya, luv."

"You don't even know me!"

"That doesn't seem to matter to you. You're not trying to push me away or anything." Jack said with a grin.

Will looked down to see Jack's hand still resting on his leg. "Stop it!" He jumped up out of his seat, not realizing that the teacher was in the middle of discussing the classroom rules and regulations.

"Also, you should never get out of your seats during the class period without per—something wrong, Mr.Turner?"

"No, no… I'm fine. It's just… my, uh, my pen… it ran out of ink. Can I go to my locker to get another one?"

"I'm sure someone around you has a pen you could borrow. What about you, Jack?"

"Eh? Oh, I don't even have a pen for myself, ma'am. You're asking the wrong guy." He smiled mischievously. Grades and school work weren't of much importance to Jack. He only came to school because it was usually more entertaining than sitting around and watching TV all day.

"Does anyone have a couple of pens that Will and Jack could borrow?"

The girl sitting on the other side of Jack reached into her backpack and handed them two bic pens.

"Uhm, I can't use this." Will said matter-of-factly.

"Me either." Said Jack, before he turned to Will and whispered, "Why can't I use it?"

Will ignored him and asked the teacher once again, "Can I please go to my locker?"

"What's wrong with _that_ pen?"

"It doesn't have a grip on it. I hate getting blisters on my fingers when the pen is too hard, it's just… ew."

Jack smirked. _'Yeah, really.'_ He thought. _'As if that was not a gay thing to say."_

"Fine." The teacher said. "Hurry up."

"What about me?" Jack asked hopefully.

"One at a time."

Will hurriedly left the class.

Jack pouted and turned to the girl next to him. "Hello, luv."

"…Hi Jack."

"Do me a favor, please?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Let me know when the teacher turns her back so I can go catch up with Will."

"You're just gonna walk out? What if you get caught?"

"I won't get caught if you help me."

"Fine." Ana turned forward in her sat and watched the teacher. "Okay, hurry, she's writing on the board now."

Jack got up and walked over to the door.

"Get down!" Ana whispered.

He quickly fell to the ground and ducked behind her. "Shit." He said, under his breath.

"Okay, go."

He crawled over to the door and then stood up and bolted.

The teacher turned around when she heard the door shut. "Who was that?"

Ana glanced over at the door and then back at the teacher. "Nothing... I guess it was just some kid who had the wrong class. He opened the door, looked in, and then left."

"Hm. Okay then."


End file.
